Positively Perfect
by pamplemousse07
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Potter and Weasley families.
1. Apparition

**Hi everyone! So I decided I really needed to write some more Harry Potter things. Especially since there is less than a month until the movie! I was planning on finishing this when the movie came out, but I may continue past then. Oh, and I will try REALLY hard to get one up each day :)  
>I counted this one. It's 100 words. FanFiction says its 106. Do I fail at counting?<br>**

* * *

><p>"Mom, can't we just Apparate to Hogwarts?" Hugo asked as Hermione made sure he had everything packed.<p>

"Apparate? Oh, no dear, you can't Apparate into Hogwarts. I only had to tell your father a million times before he got the message," she said, rumpling his hair as Ron entered the room.

"Rose is all ready to go," he said.

"Dad, why can't you Apparate into Hogwarts?"

"There are spells surrounding the school that don't let you Apparate to, or within, the school," Ron recited without a second thought. Hugo looked a little surprised. Then he frowned.

"Mom told you that."


	2. Careful

_Yes, you get 2 today :D And FanFiction still isn't counting right. Both of these are 100 words! I counted!_

* * *

><p>"No, James, don't play with that!" Ginny said, chasing James around the house. He had found Harry's wand and was waving it dangerously around.<p>

"Only if you can catch me!" James shouted, laughing gleefully. Just as he was about to run into the kitchen, Harry jumped in front of him and swooped him off the ground.

"I was wondering where that went," he said, taking his wand from James's hand.

"Oh, thank you," said Ginny. "Only five years old, and he's already threatening to blow up the house."

"We'll give him a good talk when he gets his first wand."


	3. Growing

"Rose had been bothering us for _days_. She loves playing with Albus and James," Hermione said as Ginny handed her a glass of butterbeer. Hermione thanked her, but didn't drink from it.

"Ron was nearly as excited as Rose was."

"We haven't been over in awhile," Ron pointed out to Harry. "For example, I had no idea that my sister was pregnant. Again." Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione shifted in her seat.

"What's up, Hermione?" Harry asked, noting the uncomfortable look on her face.

"We're expecting as well," she said. Ron choked on his butterbeer.

"_We are_?"

Hermione smiled.


	4. Joy

_I had to do a cutesy one :)_

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Mommy."<p>

Hermione took the flowers from Rose's hand.

"Oh, thank you, Rose." Rose grinned at her and turned back around, skipping through the garden. Hermione smelt the flowers and couldn't help but smile. She watched her little girl slow down and smell more flowers, and couldn't help but feel happy. She had never envisioned herself having such a perfect life, with a wonderful husband and daughter.

Rose suddenly screamed, causing Hermione to jump.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"There's a bee!" she yelled, running toward Hermione.

"Don't worry, dear," Hermione said, taking Rose into her arms, "I'll protect you."


	5. Sorting

_Sorry for not updating the last few days... I need my own computer!_

* * *

><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as their newest member, Lily Potter, joined their house. She could hear James yelling the loudest at the table, and suddenly, she saw him jump up onto the bench and begin clapping loudly. Lily laughed at how excited her brother was. He was quickly pulled back into his seat by a prefect, however.

Lily made her way to her fellow Gryffindors.

"Way to go, Lils!" James said, patting her back.

"Congrats, sis!" Albus exclaimed.

Lily couldn't stop smiling. This would mean that her entire family has been in Gryffindor.

She couldn't be happier.


	6. Scar

"Hey, Daddy? What's that thing on your forehead?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

Sure, James and Albus had wondered the same thing, but when Harry had told them it was just a scar, they dropped it. Lily, however, needed to know all the details.

"It's a scar, Lily," Harry answered.

"A scar from what?"

Ginny held back a laugh.

"Oh, um, just something from when I was your age."

"What kind of something?" Lily asked.

"Lily, we'll tell you when you're older, okay?" Ginny said.

"Fine," she said. "It's just a scar, anyway. How special could it be?"

* * *

><p><em>Did anyone else get up early for J.K. Rowling's announcement? I'm so excited for Pottermore :D<em>


	7. Awake

_Sorry for taking so long! Hey, only 17 more days (:_

* * *

><p>"Ronald, it's your turn," Hermione mumbled.<p>

"Nope. I believe it is yours," Ron responded.

"Dear, I woke up a few hours ago. Your son is calling for you."

"No, _our_ son is calling for me."

Hermione didn't respond.

Ron hadn't realized at first that he had just proved to Hermione that he was the one who was supposed to get up. He sighed and he could have sworn he heard Hermione laugh. But she didn't move. Not an inch.

"I hope you know how much I love you. And Hugo," Ron said, standing from the bed.

"Don't worry, I do."


	8. Birthday

_Not so sure how I feel about this one... But the Weasley family is so cute anyway :)_

* * *

><p>"Okay, one…two…three!"<p>

"Happy birthday!"

Ron, Hugo, and Rose burst into the room to find a startled Hermione.

"Wh-what?" Hermione sat up and stared at her family, who came running in with a small table.

"Happy birthday!" Rose shouted again.

"Oh, wow! Thank you!" Hermione said as Hugo sat the table down in front of her.

"We made you breakfast!" Hugo said, grinning. "I wouldn't eat the toast though, I think Dad burnt it."

"Hey! I'm still trying to figure out how to work that toaster," Ron said. They all laughed and Hermione couldn't be any happier than with her family.


	9. Crowded

_So it's very hard for me to write 100 word drabbles! So I'm just writing short little drabbles now. Around 100 words._

_Apologies later..._

* * *

><p>"When will it stop?"<p>

"It's almost over, Lily, don't worry," Ginny said, stroking her daughter's hair.

Very rarely did they get any extraordinarily loud thunderstorms, but this storm had caught them all off guard.

"How are James and Al sleeping through this?" Lily whispered.

"They can sleep through anything," Harry said, only to be proven wrong. Their bedroom door clicked open and Lily's brothers came hurrying in. They clambered into their parent's bed, not worrying that five people could _not_ fit comfortably in this bed. Harry and Ginny were shoved to the very ends of the bed, while their children took up the middle.

"You all right, boys?" Harry asked, rumpling James's hair.

"It's loud," James said defensively.

"Yeah, I don't blame you," Ginny said.

So throughout the long and loud night, the entire Potter family managed to sleep in the same bed and, although Harry feared that James would most certainly push him out, not one was pushed off the bed.

* * *

><p><em>I'm SO sorry! I said I would update everyday... and I didn't. I had a complete lack of inspiration, and then once Harry Potter came out, I suffered from Post-Potter Depression. So I didn't do much.<em>

_Forgive me? I'm trying really hard to update sooner!_

_And speaking of Harry Potter, did you all enjoy the movie? I went in with high expectations, and they were exceeded :D_


	10. Accepted

"Lily! I've got something for you!" Ginny exclaimed happily, wandering into the kitchen with the mail.

"What?" Lily asked excitedly, jumping up from her chair.

"It's your letter to Hogwarts, you ding-dong," James said quietly to himself. Harry shot him a look, and he immediately fell silent and continued eating his lunch.

"Here you are," Ginny said, handing the letter down to Lily, who was nearly jumping up and down. Lily immediately ripped open the letter and squealed when she saw the intricate green writing.

"Oh, my gosh! I've been accepted! Daddy, I've been accepted!" Lily shouted, rushing over to Harry. James and Albus both snorted.

"I know!" Harry said to his youngest with a grin. "Congratulations, dear." Lily continued staring at the letter and Harry laughed, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I'm so excited! I get to buy a wand, and a pet, and a… oh! And a broomstick!"

"You're not allowed, Lily," Ginny said with a laugh, sitting down at the table. "Come on, Lily, finish your lunch." Lily took her seat and placed the letter right beside her plate. She didn't look up from it at all while she ate.

"Dad, what was your third year like?" Albus asked suddenly. Harry bit back a grin.

"My third year? Let's just say it was… different."

"What about your fourth year?" James asked. Harry glanced at Ginny who slightly shook her head. _Not yet_.

"I'll be sure to tell you all about it later, okay?" Harry asked, hoping they would drop the conversation.

"You say that all the time," James said, rolling his eyes.

"When I tell you, you'll understand why," Harry whispered to himself. Why were they so curious?

"Come on, Lily, let's reply to that letter, shall we?" Ginny said, standing up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lily said, grabbing the letter and following her mother out of the kitchen.

"I wonder if she'll be able to concentrate in her classes," James said once they left. "She'll be too excited about everything else to pay attention." Albus laughed.

"Be nice, boys. As I recall, you ran around the house all day when you got your letter," Harry said to James. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"We just sent the letter," Ginny said, coming into the room. "Lily's throwing a tantrum because she wants to go to Diagon Alley. Today."

James and Albus snickered.

* * *

><p><em>I just kept writing and writing... and writing... and writing... :D I couldn't figure out where to end it, so it turned out to be a little longer than a drabble! Oh well. I like it when they're longer. Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews!<em>

_If I did my math correctly, when Lily would be entering her first year, James would be in his 4th year, and Albus would be in his 3rd year. Did I get it right? In the epilogue, Albus is in his 1st year, and Lily still has two more years to go. And I think James was only a year ahead of Albus. Thoughts?_


	11. Tattoo

"Dad, is it true that you've got a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff?"

Ron spun around, confused, and looked at Hugo.

"What?"

"Aunt Ginny said so." Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Ginny turn to the side, a hand over her mouth, snickering.

"Did she now?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows. "Don't listen to everything your aunt says. Sometimes she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"So you don't have a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff?" Hugo asked and Ron shook his head. "Then why does Uncle Harry have a tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail?" At this, Ginny couldn't contain her laughter. Ron glared at her.

"He doesn't! Aunt Ginny must be a little confused." Hugo's shoulders slumped down.

"Are you sure? She seemed pretty confident that he had one. I'm going to go ask him." And with that, Hugo ran from the room.

"No-Hugo, wait!" Ron called after him but he had already left. Ginny stood up from the couch and went over to Ron.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Lighten up. Anyway, you would love a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff."

* * *

><p><em>I need your help! I'm having a hard time thinking of things to write about. If you have any ideas, I would gladly accept them! I would give you full credit for the idea, of course.<em>

_Anyone get into Pottermore yet? I'm still anxiously waiting for my email..._


	12. Crying

Harry was rotten with babies. He had no idea who to stop them from crying and once his first child came along, he knew he had to figure it out. James was only three weeks old and he had a habit of waking his parents up at two in the morning.

"I'll get him," Harry mumbled, hearing James shrieking from the other room. Ginny groaned and rolled over.

Just picking James up from his crib was a hassle because he wouldn't stop squirming.

"Shh, shh. It's all right, James. What's wrong?" Harry cradled James in his arms, bouncing him a bit. James kept right on crying and Harry tried soothing him. "Are you hungry? Need a diaper change?" According to the lack of smell in the room, James definitely didn't need a diaper change. He figured James was just hungry. But Harry didn't want to bother Ginny; she had had so many late nights staying up with James.

Then Harry remembered that Ginny always tried to make James laugh first. She always managed to make James laugh by using funny faces.

"_Worth a shot_," Harry thought to himself. He began contorting his face in strange ways that he knew probably weren't very funny. But he continued walking around the room, trying to get James to laugh. Unfortunately, nothing was working. James kept right on crying. Harry turned back toward the door, ready to get Ginny, when he saw her standing in the doorway, laughing.

"One of the few things the famous Harry Potter can't do: entertain babies."

* * *

><p><em>I know. Sorry. Kind of forgot about this story and wasn't really sure what to write about. But I hope you liked this one! Expect faster updates. You won't have to wait another four months for the next one xD<em>

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
